simsfandomcom_pt_br-20200214-history
Grêmio estudantil
leftGrêmio estudantil , ou república , é uma nova funcionalidade de The Sims 2: Vida de Universitário. Eles retornam, como fraternidades e irmandades, em The Sims 3: Vida Universitária. A UNESIM possui dois grêmios estudantis (Grêmio Estudantil Urele-Oresha-Cham e Grêmio Estudantil Tri-Var) e La Fiesta Tec também possui dois (Grêmio Estudantil Feminino Tri-Fruhm e Grêmio Estudantil Oresha-Hoh-Var). Le Dancê Academic é o único campus pré-fabricado sem nenhum grêmio estudantil. Criando um grêmio Os Sims podem transformar qualquer lote residencial no campus em um grêmio usando o telefone e selecionando "Solicitar Status de Grêmio". Custa §20 para iniciar um grêmio e uma casa vai manter seu status desde que pelo menos um membro viva nele. Dormitórios e lotes comunitários não podem virar grêmios. Embora os grêmios pré-fabricados são planejados para ser separados por gênero, grêmios não fazem distinção para quem pode ser aceito. Juntando novos membros Associar-se a um grêmio existente Caso um Sim que não more no lote do grêmio queira se unir ao mesmo, este pode fazê-lo de duas maneiras: seja por telefone ou pedindo pessoalmente a um membro do grêmio. O aspirante a membro poderá utilizar a interação "Juntar-se a Grêmio Estudantil" no telefone ou, caso possua um relacionamento de amizade com um dos membros, usar a interação "Pedir para Juntar-se ao Grêmio Estudantil". Após isso, em ambos os casos, os membros do grêmio entrarão no lote vestidos em togas e um cenário começa. O aspirante a membro tem algumas horas para ganhar pontos suficientes de relacionamento com os membros para participar. São apenas contabilizados os pontos de relacionamento dos membros do grêmio (e não do Sim controlável), apresentados na notificação do cenário, para que a candidatura seja aceita. Caso obtenha sucesso no fim do cenário, os membros do grêmio se reunirão ao redor do Sim para festejar e sairão do lote. Angariando novos membros thumb|275px|Para angariar um novo candidato a membro, deve-se utilizar a interação "Pedir para Entrar".Quando o grêmio é a família ativa, os membros podem pedir para outros Sims jovens adultos se juntarem ao grêmio usando a interação "Pedir para Entrar". O outro Sim apenas aceitará se o grêmio possuir a quantidade de vagas disponível para seu nível e se o relacionamento entre os dois (membro e aspirante) seja alto o suficiente. De forma específica, o aspirante irá aceitar o pedido do membro caso o relacionamento deles for maior ou igual a: *50 pontos (diário) e 10 pontos (permanente), caso a timidez/extroversão do aspirante seja maior que cinco; *40 pontos (diário) e 5 pontos (permanente), caso a timidez/extroversão do aspirante seja menor que cinco. Caso aceitem, os Sims se tornam candidatos em admissão. Durante esse período, os candidatos podem ser influenciados a fazer qualquer coisa sem uso de pontos de influência e permanecerão no lote exceto se suas necessidades estejam baixas. Embora ainda não sejam Sims controláveis, eles possuem mais privilégios do que um visitante comum (como usar as camas ou fazer refeições na geladeira). A fim de se tornarem membros oficiais, os candidatos devem permanecer 14 horas no lote (não necessariamente sendo influenciados). Depois disto, eles se tornam membros inativos do grêmio e não podem ser influenciados de graça. Os membros não necessariamente devem viver no lote do grêmio estudantil, mas podem ser convencidos a se mudar para o lote caso haja espaço (máximo de oito Sims por lote). Membros não-residentes 250px|thumb|Notificação de aceitação de candidatura.Sims que se tornaram membros do grêmio estudantil não devem mudar para o lote do grêmio. Ao jogar num grêmio estudantil, membros não-residentes são mais propensos a visitar o lote e começar a usar alguns objetos que os visitantes normalmente não podem usar. Membros não-residentes de um grêmio estudantil que estão no lote podem ser convidados a se mudar para o grêmio se há espaço para eles. Um Sim jogável que é membro não-residente de um grêmio pode mudar para o grêmio usando o telefone. Níveis thumb|275pxÀ medida que um morador do grêmio estudantil ganha mais amigos, o grêmio sobe na classificação. Há seis níveis e a classificação de uma casa pode ser verificada clicando sobre as letras gregas na casa (que podem ser compradas no catálogo do modo Compra). Cada aumento na classificação aumenta a capacidade de membros não-residentes que o grêmio pode ter. Independentemente da classificação, um grêmio não pode ter mais de oito moradores de uma vez, mas os membros não precisam necessariamente viver na casa. No mais alto nível, alguns membros da casa autonomamente visitam o campus e trazem de volta objetos (principalmente pizza). Apenas amizades com townies e NPCs jovens adultos contam para a classificação do grêmio. Deve-se notar, principalmente, que quando um membro residente do grêmio se forma ou sai da casa, o número de amigos do grêmio (que sejam amigos apenas deste Sim) cai, podendo gerar um rebaixamento na classificação. Curiosamente, se um dos membros se forma ou sai da universidade, este ainda conta para a classificação do grêmio. Características *Sims podem fazer festas especiais (tais como a festa da toga). *Sims podem usar uma interação "Dormir no Chão". Ao contrário de ir para cama, dormir no chão não irá diminuir o conforto de um Sim. Além disso, o barulho não vai acordar um Sim dormindo no chão. *O quão mais elevado o nível do grêmio estudantil, mais lentamente decaem todas as necessidades, com exceção de Diversão e Social, que decaem mais rapidamente. *As contas ficam mais caras. Bibliografia *KRAMER, Greg. Chapter 6: Living at College. In: GREG KRAMER (Estados Unidos). PRIMA® OFFICIAL GAME GUIDE The Sims 2 University. Roseville: Prima Games, 2005. p. 46-50. Categoria:Vida de Universitário Categoria:Universidade